Mario
Mario is to date one of the most popular video game characters ever, and is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario video game series by Nintendo. In M.U.G.E.N, he has been made several times by numerous creators, which are listed below. He has the most versions of any Nintendo chars. Hanyou's SuperMario64 Created by Hanyou, this version of Mario is based mostly on his appearance in Super Mario 64, hence the title. His sprites appear to have been made with screenshots from a straight emulation of the game. His attacks all come from Super Mario 64 ''and various other Nintendo 64 titles. 'Movelist' '''Key' D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B = Kick X/Y = Punch Specials Coin Throw (D, DF, F, x) Bomb Throw (D, DF, F, y) Marioryuken (F, DF, F, x or y) Mario Tornado (''F, F, x or y) ''Penguin (D, DB, B, x) Piranha Plant (D, DB, B, y) Banjo (x+a) Link (y+b) Luigi (z+c) Supers Captain Falcon (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) Mario Kart (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) Metal Mario (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c) Fly (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, c) Caught By the Tail (D, DB, B, D, DB, B, z) Bowser (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z) Gameplay There are numerous flaws in his design, dealing with the power behind his various attacks. His most unbalanced attack is the Bowser Tail Spin, and due to the alignment of its collision boundaries, it hits the opponent more times (and deals more damage) if they block. His helpers include Captain Falcon, Luigi and Link. He has one super which transforms him into the Mario Kart 64 version of himself; he then proceeds to drive over the enemy. The rest of the racers from Mario Kart 64 follow him within three-second intervals and that makes it one of the longest attacks in MUGEN history. Regardless if one of the racers is hit or the attack successfully finishes, Mario will appear hanging on Diddy Kong's airplane and will crash into the ground. SuperMario64 has worked up quite a reputation of being one of the cheapest characters of all time. He has this title because as an AI character, he can pull off the Bowser Spin attack anytime and he spams it, making him hard to beat except with other cheap characters. ShinRyoga and Neo Ankh's Super Mario The most well known Super Mario version in M.U.G.E.N. Rumored to be the best version of Mario, Super Mario by ShinRyoga and Neo Ankh is a Mario that is designed to pull off numerous combos which can do quite a lot of damage and lock down the enemy. To make up for this, however, even special moves cost a power bar and his hyper moves cost his entire energy. This character is often criticized for having an AI that is nearly flawless and can gain power in no time at all. A common misconception by newer players is that Super Mario is a cheap character. More experienced players, however, have found ways to play around his perfect AI. This version of mario also has three special forms when picking the palette for Mario. These three forms are Matrix Mario, Ghost Mario and Stone Mario. These three versions of ShinRyoga Mario changes Mario's fighting style giving them each their own advantages and disadvantages. 'Matrix Mario (X + Enter)' shows mario in black with a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form of Mario is that he can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However the downside is that he can not do as much damage meaning you would need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. 'Ghost Mario (Y + Enter)' is the spirit version of Mario shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this Mario is that you are invincible and can not receive any damage from your opponent. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Mario is NOT suitable for long battles. (Note: when you first get the download you won't be able to access this version of Mario. In order to play as this go into "SuperMario.def" and add "pal11 = MarioColor11.act" between pal10 and pal12) 'Stone Mario (Z + Enter)' is a stone version of Mario. This version of Mario is based on wearing the Tanooki Suit thus giving him the ability to turn into a statue which can protect him and when changing back to Stone Mario can deal massive damage to opponents near by. The main advantage of Stone Mario is that he can deal more damage but at the cost of moving around slower thus at a disadvantage against fast opponents. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B/C = Kick X/Y/Z = Punch 'Specials' Fireball (D, DF, F, x) Tornado Spin (D, DB, B, x) Coin Punch (F, D, DF, x) 'Hypers' Invincible Star (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a) (Requires 3 power bars) Super Hammer (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b) (Requires 3 power bars) Super Flame (D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c) (Requires 3 power bars) Mario can also attack his opponents by flying into to them with the Super Cape or the Wing Cap and he can Ground Pound them. Mario can also grab and spin his opponents to toss them to damage them. Orochihomer's Super Mario Edit This edit by Orochihomer is almost identical to the original Super Mario character, other than a few minor changes including the addition of a move that represents Mario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SM853's Super Mario Edit This Edit of Super Mario by SM853 has more moves based on Super Smash Bros Brawl, for example, this Mario has all of his Brawl costumes, can use a reflector cape, and his Super Flame hyper is replaced with Mario Finale. He also has MvC backgrounds and has some of his classic soundclips. teeno312's Symbiote Super Mario Edit In this edit by teeno312, Super Mario has become Symbiote, having increased jump height and strength. Symbiote Super Mario is much like the Evil version of Mario. There is another similar mario edit, named Symbiote Pocket Mario. This version is created by Tanicfan22. mumin's Super Mario Edit This version of Super Mario, known as the Will of Prison Flame, is probably the strongest Mario version in M.U.G.E.N. Created by mumin, a Japanese author, the Will of Prison Flame is extremely powerful compared to the collection of godlikes Orochi and Mizuchi Edits. The Will of Prison Flame can easily defeat Rare Akuma, Omega Tom Hanks, A-Bomb and other cheap characters out there, and is also very hard to kill. The Will of Prison Flame is unavailable for download. mumin's latest mario, named Mario of Anger, could be the updated version of the Will of Prison Flame. N64Mario's Mario Creations Pocket Mario A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Mario created by N64Mario. His moveset is comprised of his attacks in Super Smash Bros. for the N64, as well as his voice clips having been ripped from various N64 Mario titles as well. The graphics are based on those seen on Pocket Fighter, hence NGPC. His name implies his size; pocket-sized, indicating he's hard to hit and he has many opportunities to connect with a deadly combo. Recommended for battles against characters with relatively hard A.I. Metal Mario Same as SSB Pocket Mario, but more attack and defence. It is, too, made by N64Mario. Old School Mario Another Mario clone but this time it is from the Interplay version of mario teaches typing. This character is very annoying and tricky to beat, because each time he gets hit, he will die, and come back. Thomas Hisei's NES Mario (SMB1) This Mario is the NES version of Mario, created by Thomas Hisei. Mario from the NES is primitive, but he carries a lot of nostalgic value. NES Mario controls like the NES version Mario, however, this means his only attack is stomping on his opponents, making him basic, however, this can make him cheap when used by the player. If he is hit, he turns small, and the only way to make him big again is by pressing any button, other than the one that makes him jump; if he is hit while small, he instantly dies. Basara-kun's NES Mario (SMB1) In this version by Basara-kun, Mario is much bigger than Thomas Hisei's version. otto's NES Mario (SMB1) In this version by otto, Mario is in his smaller form. This Mario is made for the SMB1 Level 1-1 Stage. otto also made another Mario version, named Satuzinki NES Mario. This Mario is a cheap version and has many clones. Leo-22-M's Rare Mario (SMB1) Another version of Mario (SMB1) is Rare Mario Bros, made by Leo-22-M. A lot bigger than Thomas Hisei's version, this version of Mario is rumored to be cheap. nesmario123's Mario Creations Chibi Mario See Chibi Mario. Toy Mario This version of Mario is created by nesmario123. In this version, Mario's movements are robotic, and he is really small. There is also a Toy Luigi. Kart Fighter Mario See Kart Mario. Kung Fu Mario (SMB1) Another version of Mario from SMB1. Created by nesmario123, Mario sometimes appear as Kung Fu Man, which gives Mario the name Kung Fu Mario. ZP's Mario (Kung Fu Man) A Mario based off of Kung Fu Man, having moves identical to that of Kung Fu Man. Kung Fu Mario also has an evil version. This Mario is created by ZP. Tanicfan22's Mario Creations Tanicfan22 made 2 Marios, one is SMB1 and SMB3. They are not good. The SMB3 version can be downloaded at Tanicfan22's site on download section, but the SMB1 Mario is currently unavailable. Tanicfan22 also made Symbiote Pocket Mario and Luigi Clones. Tako and Higure's Mario Creations SMA4Mario (SMB3) Another version of Super Mario from SMB3 is made by Tako and Higure. Donkeymario (Mario vs. Donkey Kong NES) This version of Mario named Donkeymario is based out of Donkey Kong, an arcade game also from the NES. Made by Tako. Mario (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Tako also made a Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga. Shazzo's Mario Creations Mario (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Another version of Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga is created by Shazzo. Shazzo also created Luigi from the same game. Paper Mario A Paper Mario version is also made for M.U.G.E.N, He is a Spriteswap of CvS Style Axel Stone by Actarus'. Paper Luigi is also created by Shazzo. Bigshowoffall's Edit Bigshowoffall's edit of Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga has additional moves from SSBB. Yagoshi's Malleo/Mario Edit See Malleo. Freddery II's (aka Nesphext) Malleo/Mario See Malleo. Ermac Won's Mario Creations Paper Mario Another version of Paper Mario is made by Ermac Won, whose Paper Mario is larger than Shazzo's Paper Mario. Pesky Plumer Mario Ermac Won also made another Mario, named Pesky Plumer Mario. Stickman14's Mario Creations Mario (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) This version of Mario is from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside story. It's by a unknown creator and is a spriteswap of Stickman14's Luigi. Luigi been made as well for the same game. New Super Mario 64 (Edit of Hanyou) An edit of Hanyou's original Super Mario 64 is done by Stickman14. The download is currently unavailable due to megaupload. MUGENX's Mario (SMW) This Mario is from SMW, created by MUGENX. In this version, Mario is in his smaller form. Super Smash Bros 64 - Mario by MugenX www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5f7s8h3bhM Thanks Let's Go! Dr. M's Mario (SMW) One of the oldest versions of Mario, this one is from SMW and is made by Dr. M. In this version, Mario is in his taller form, also having his cape. Chaseallendiaz's Fighting Mario (SMW) This Mario is from SMW, created by Chaseallendiaz aka Dr. Your Mom. It came from the flash videos Power Star on Youtube. Chaseallendiaz also created Fighting Luigi. Seamgol14's Mario (Hotel Mario) See Hotel Mario. Txpot's Mario Creations Mario Combat Deluxe Mario This version of Mario is from the online game called Mario Combat Deluxe. It is made by Txpot. Metal Mario (SSB) A SSB Metal Mario is made for M.U.G.E.N. Created by Txpot, Metal Mario cannot be knocked back and grabbed, making him a little cheap like he always was. Plom5-1-00's Mario (SSBM) This version of Mario is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. SNS's Mario (SSBB) This version of Mario contains stop-motion photography of graphics made in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is created by SNS, also responsible for creating SSBB Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. These characters are best known for their abusive spam tactics, poor photography, inconsistent scale factor, ridiculous palettes, lack of loyalty to original movesets, incorrect graphic usage, and 90% of their attacks being completely unblockable. 119way's Mario (KOF) This Mario version made by 119way, a more realistic version of Mario. This Mario has the fighting style and looks from King of Fighters. sc1614's Omega Mario See Omega Mario. Dr. Mario See Dr. Mario. SuperMario193281's Mario Creations SuperMario193281 is known for creating cheap characters, most of them as cheap and cheaper than Rare Akuma. SuperMario193281 has created the following Mario characters below. AMario C-SuperMario C-SuperMario64 (Edit of Hanyou's Mario) Cheap Mario Mario Bros Mario Kart Neo Mario seitei nesmario Strong SuperMario Strong SuperMario64 (Edit of Hanyou's Mario) Super Mario-8 SuperMarioBros Trivia *It is impossible to activate Super Mario's (by ShinRyoga and NeoAnkh) Super Flame hyper with either palette 9 or 12 selected, due to the constantly decreasing power meter. *Mario is one of the most remade characters in M.U.G.E.N, and possibly the most remade Nintendo character, having over 30 remakes. Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Heroes Category:80's Characters Category: Males Category:Anime & Manga Characters